love never dies
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: Victor and Emily, what happens after the wedding, very unexpected, does victor marry Victoria, or will he give up his life and spend eternity married to his one true love
1. Chapter 1

**Victor**

As Emily had flew away I felt his heart ache with a sort of longing, was Victoria

Everglott the one for me? Or was it the woman I just let walk away, one look at my

surroundings I knew I didn't belong with Victoria, it was Emily who I belonged with

"Well shall we get married?" Victoria beamed, taking my arm, "Victoria, I feel under the

weather, perhaps it is best if we wait for tonight."

"Oh" she looked disappointed, then she smile again, "its only one night" yes,

thought, but that's all I need is one night.

**Emily**

Sitting on my bed I let out a small sigh, "You let him go dearie" Plum said standing in the

door way, Emily looked up and gave a sad smile, "I loved him and that is why I did what

I did" I looked down at the bouquet in my lap causing a single, sad tear fell from my

eye, "besides being dead isn't all it's cracked up to be and who am I to ask him to have

given up his life to come down here?" Plum tisked, "you do have a point I must say"

"Yeah" I looked out the window

Going into the Ball and socket I pasted on a smile and sat at the Piano, "Ready baby doll"

Bonejangles said I nodded.

**Victor**

Going into Victoria's room I took the wedding ring off of her dresser, "I'm very sorry

Victoria, it wasn't meant to be like this" I shook my head and opened the window. Down

the back window and into the woods, how to get to the land of the dead, how to get to the

land of the dead, "Hop scotch?" I said aloud, it worked amazingly, guess I still had some

of elder Gutknecht's spell on me, "Well my boy you've come back" he looked the same,

"yes, I realized I made a mistake, I love Emily" He looked puzzled, "so you came down

here?"

"I want to marry her, and I was wondering where she was" he let out a breath, "she's

down at the Ball and Socket, she plays the piano and sings there, also she cleans up on

Thursday nights so you still might be able to catch her"

**Emily**

I pulled my hair up behind my back and began to wipe off the bar, humming a silent song

to my self. "Emily?" I felt my hair on the back of my neck stand up, "V-V-Victor?" I

didn't want to turn around for fear it wouldn't be him. "Emily turn around" I felt a hand

on my elbow and I was turned , I saw him, "Victor" he smiled, "Victor, you cant be here,

your getting married tomorrow" he smiled, "your right I am" he dropped to his knee

"Emily, I wish I knew your last name" I giggled, "will you marry me….again?" I smiled,

"YES,YES, OFCOURSE!" he took me in his arms and spin me around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily **

Plum flew in the door, "do I hear a wedding being planned?" I smiled "mhm" Victor set me down and I hugged Plum she laughed, "Well let me get the cake back out" I laughed, "you saved the wedding cake?" Plum nodded, "I didn't get the chance to throw it to waste it's still in the kitchen, besides it's a good cake and why waste a sweet treat?" I shrugged, "Well we must not waste time there's a wedding that is happening" she went through the doors into the kitchen, I looked at Victor, I didn't think you'd come back or that I'd ever see you again" I looked down, he tilted my chin, "it took me about three seconds to realize the woman I love wasn't in the world of the living" I blushed and took his hands in mine. Plum pushed the door, "So when's the wedding?" I looked at Victor, "How about right now?" I smiled brightly, "Now?" He nodded, "I don't want to wait another minute for you Emily."

**Victor**

"Let me get my veil" She said before she ran through the door, I smiled looking around, I felt like I was coming home, and in a few hours I would permanently be here, with **her.** In a few moments Emily returned she had pinned her hair up into a bun behind her head and had pinned her veil into the bun, she looked radiant, so beautiful I had no words just her standing there made my knees weak and my heart beat wildly, my breath caught in my throat. "Victor?" I looked up _oh those eyes I'm in a tailspin._ Plum broke my thoughts, "Well lets get going." Elder Gutknecht stood beside her holding the book everyone gathered, I held out my hand to her, she took it, "lets go!".

**Emily **

I stood at the entrance of the church if I was alive my heart would be beating and I couldn't breath, Victor stood at the end of the aisle, the music began to play i walked toward Victor, _one step at a time, one foot in front of the other, walk, left, right, left._ Finally i reached him he took my hand and we stood in front of Elder Gutknecht. "Dearly beloved... and departed..." he began, "Victor" he nodded toward him. Victor began, "With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." He took my hand and slid the ring on my finger, "Emily" I smiled, "With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." I put a ring on his finger, Victor took the cup of ages and gave me a smile, "to you my wife" he drank, in a few moments his heart stopped, "you may kiss your bride" Elder Gutknecht said, Victor looked at me, "Forever and ever Emily" His lips touched mine.


End file.
